


Sweet pancakes, whirlwind of emotions

by Mika_33



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Emotions, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_33/pseuds/Mika_33
Summary: Morty is tired of Rick running away from him, so he chases him through a portal, only for his little-unwanted-adventure, to take him to a roller coaster of emotions, taking out his little secret from the closet and entering a new world, that only his new friends and his Rick, can guide he to the right path.





	Sweet pancakes, whirlwind of emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxFatalBlackxX](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=XxFatalBlackxX).



A normal day like any other, Morty was watching the interdimensional cable, (although he wasn’t paying attention to it), just to hang out, he was on summer vacation and had a lot of free time. Since their parents were together again, they decided to travel to different parts of the country (their mother asked for a vacation too, and quite long, after years of working non-stop), and they seemed happy, their father was no longer the same selfish idiot who did not know how to take responsibility for his actions, and his mother was no longer so cold and distant, was more affectionate but drank more than he frequented, so they were not at home. Anyway, for several weeks Rick did not ask him to go on adventures, probably because he was upset (although he would never admit it on his own) for having left him with the president to hide his mother from him.

So he left him in his bitterness and drunkenness to calm him down, but, a week had passed since he had not seen him, and he was beginning to worry, so he got up from the comfortable sofa to go to the garage and check if Rick had left him a note or something he hadn’t seen.

  
Upon entering, he don’t notice the particular smell that comes from Rick so he entered without warning. He checked all the shelves, the table, the basement, and found nothing out of place, so he decided to go to Rick's room.

  
Summer wasn’t at home either, so she didn’t worry about her telling Rick later. The door was open, so he immediately thought that Rick had already returned, so he approached slowly, on arrival he tried to open the door, but was pushed by someone taller.

  
"Hey M-morty, wha-wha-what do you want here? I can’t leave the damn door open b-b-because, you go and you slip away Morty, like how a pervert stal-EOUGH-ker. Geez Morty, "Rick said in a rather grumpy tone, reeked of alcohol, and looked like he had been in a fight, but in fact days, since the blood in his robe was dry and the purple of the eye was almost gone.

  
"W-what? No Rick I d-d-didn’t come to harass you, I-I was just worried because you weren’t there all week, and I-I-I was starting to w-worry" he said quite nervous, and a little annoyed by Rick's accusation.

  
"Oh now you wo-wo-worry, your little shit, like I'll care, beca-EOUGH-use you-you're not going to bother someone else with your shit Mor-EOUGH-ty, I-I-I have better things to do, than to be here with you," he said acidly. "Besides, wh-where the fuck are all?"

  
Before answering, Morty had to inhale and exhale several times to calm himself, but then let out a tired sigh. "Mom and dad are traveling, Summer is in the house of a “friend” and I'm here, n-now Rick can explain to me, why you're crap and you treat me badly, when I'm-I'm j-just worried about you R-rick, not because you're still resented by what happened a month ago, means you treat me like I'm shit, "he said, making his bodily expressions always look Rick in the eyes, so he could see that he was not happy.

  
"Ha ha and since when I-I don’t treat you like sh-shit eh Mor-EOUGH-ty, you know I'll go for a while to rest you see do what you want" said remarkably tired and entering his room.

  
"B-b-but Rick! You're..." slammed in the face. And it's hurts... "Y-y-y-y-you know, well I don’t care, you don’t care! When you w-w-w-want to talk, you know where I am "Morty went to his room, a little hurt why Rick would not take him in again, but he was determined, today he was going to be after Rick, as he said, how a stalker, to see where he was going and why he got so hurt. This time he was going to be the most responsible of the two.

After a few hours, Morty prowled in front of Rick's room, had not come out at all and every once in a while he looked inside to see if he was still asleep, so he realized that maybe that day Rick was not going to leave again.

  
With a tired sigh, he decided to go to his room to rest, when suddenly, he heard the sound of the portal weapon, opened the door and saw that Rick was no longer there, but the portal through which Rick deduced, was still open , that was quite strange, why would the protagonist remain open?, Rick left it like this, to enter and leave? He had never done something like that (or at least, not that he remembered), so with his nerves full, he decided to go in, he just hoped it was not a joke from his grandfather, to scare him.

When leaving the portal, I notice that he was in the citadel, so a great concern and curiosity filled his body, and with that his nerves were activated, he jump when the portal closed behind him, so he look for Rick with the look, but, it wasn’t anywhere, exploring the place saw a door in the distance, and behind it there were several alleys, the place smelled pretty bad, and you could tell there was a lot of crime. He didn’t know where to go oh where he could go Rick just knew he was feeling paranoid, because he hear footsteps behind him, so he accelerated his steps, but who was behind did the same.

  
He didn’t want to look back, he didn’t want to know who was the one that was harassing him, so he just kept walking, when suddenly he heard voices, and went in that direction, he just hoped that those who spoke didn’t hurt him.

  
"Yeah, es-pecially when he eats those simple Rick cookies, he gets pretty sticky and w-w-wants to be pampered and kissed, man, he doesn't understand that it's to-to-totally embarrassing" because of the tone of voice that he deduced was another Morty.

  
"Ha, ha, y-yours too? You know that mine wa-wants to keep his appearance coarse, b-b-but being alone is very affectionate, and also hot ..."

  
"He-hey! Guys," he interrupted the conversation and saw that three of Morty's were quite different. "I can s-s-stay with you?"

  
"Do-do we know you?" The first Morty wore a typical black leather jacket, yellow shirt, broken blue jeans, and looked quite rough.

  
"Y-you know, I-I think it's familiar," said the thoughtful second, was quite attractive and, in a way, looked like a girl, wearing a sleeveless shirt that came a little higher than the navel, a coat that looked like a leopard. He wore a pink bikini, and his hair was long and dyed a blond color. But what stood out most, was his skin completely tanned.

  
"It's an-any Morty, you have to leave it and get in before it ends later," said the third grumpy with an emo-style haircut, gray buso, tight black jeans.

  
When he found out he was anxious, he looked back but it seemed there was nobody, but still he didn’t want to be alone, he wondered if he would tell them his dimension would bother him, after all, Rick was the one who killed Rick. advice, and I did not know if they were attached to them.

  
"Tell me, honey, what is your di-dimension? or are you from the town of Morty?" Said the blonde approaching with a coquettish look and a wiggle of hips.

  
"I'm a C-C-137 ..." Nervous and blushing, Jezz, he had never been in a situation where another Morty flirted with him.

  
Everyone looked at him in amazement and remained with his mouth open.

  
"It can’t be ... A-a-are you really the real one? The ballsy Morty? It can’t be, what are you do-doing here? "Said the blond, quite excited and with a dazzling smile.

  
"Ba-ball-ballsy Morty? Is that what t-they call m-me? I’m don’t fe-feel very ballsy”Said Morty ashamed.

  
"Of cou-course you're Rick Morty c-137 the ba-bastard who killed all Rick's advice," said Morty with a jacket.

  
"They're pretty p-popular here, I-I-I mean, it's n-n-not like I'm interested or any-anything like that," said the Morty emo a little flushed.

 

"And tell me, w-w-what are you doing here? Ar-are you coming to have a good time?" Said the blonde caressing Morty's arm sensually.

  
"I came here to look for m-my Rick, I followed h-him through a portal, but wh-when I entered he wasn’t anywhere, y-yo-you haven’t seen him?" He said trying to get away but without being rude.

  
"No, we haven’t seen it, b-but if you followed it up to here, it's inside, it's the brothel and den of my Rick, if-if you want we can take you and h-hang out until you see it, what do you th-think?" Said the blonde He is passing an arm around his shoulders and neck. "So-so we can get to know each o-other better, oh by the way I'm Maimi Morty, but you can c-call me Maimi."

  
"O-ok ... A-are you sure it's there? Be-because I don’t want to…

  
"Just go, he-here lurk, so you have to enter, I'm G-greaser" said Morty ahead with a jacket.

  
"And this one h-here, although he's very shy, we call him Emorty," he said giving a heated hug to Morty emo.

  
"No-now let me go, not h-here Maimi!" Said Emorty rather blushing, and trying to get away from the other's grip, succeeding.

  
"Well, sweetie, co-come on, we don’t want you to be taken for a “snack”and t-t-taken away, right? So, walking, "said Maimi, taking Morty's arm to the door through which the others had already entered. Wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into this time.

* * *

 

On the other hand, Rick had returned to the Smiths' house, he was quite hungry, so he decided to return after the order that Maimi Rick, that bastard had requested, had asked for an exaggerated amount of Kalaxian crystals, and he had to go to pick them up, geez, if he wasn’t still upset with Morty he would have invited him to the adventure, and go out a little, but, although he wanted to spend time with the boy, as they did before, his pride wouldn’t let him, Morty left him side, thanks to his daughter and the stupid Jerry, still couldn’t believe it, that little shit no longer respected him, and it was what terrified him, losing the only person who really cared. "Yes of course, then, are not you pushing it further away, ignoring it and moving on from it?" Of course his conscience had to remind him how imbecile he was behaving, by leaving Morty alone, but what could he do, he was not good with apologies, nor how to deal with his feelings.

  
But certainly, he had to do something, to compensate the boy, and put aside his pride, because he was beginning to miss him and he felt anxious not to have him around, so he decided to go to the boy's room.

  
It was 3 o'clock in the morning, but that wouldn’t stop him, surely the bastard would be watching pornography, or studying like a nerd (because lately he was catching up with the school) they’re also holidays, wouldn’t "buts" to the adventure, maybe he would send it to hell, for how he treat it in the morning, that if that were the case, he would drag it to the portal, and from there he would improvise, the truth is that he didn’t have important projects. And he was a little sober, so maybe Morty wouldn’t be upset.

  
"Hey, Morty, lit-little one, are y-you awake?" He knocked on the door, something he rarely did, but if he wanted Morty to accompany him, he was going to be super nice this time. "C-co-come on Morty, a great adven-EOUGH-ture awaits us, and i-i-i-if we finish on time, we ca-can go to Blitz and chips! Or even for the best ice cream that exi-EOUGH-sts in the universe! Wha-what do you think, eh Mo-morty? "He said smiling sideways imagining that the boy would be happy accepting the offer and going with him to the adventure.   
But when he did not get an answer, he started to get upset, so he entered the room. Finding the empty place, which intrigued him, he went to check the other rooms, without finding Morty anywhere, it was the 3 o'clock guidelines! Where was that brat!

  
Before he panicked, he went to check the security cameras, to find out where that little shit had gotten. He check specifically the videos of that day and the time when he fought with Morty, after having entered his room, listening to the child's hate words and injecting a serum that would help him with his injuries (courtesy of other Ricks who wanted to take advantage that he was drunk, more than usual) the Rick of the video fell exhausted in bed.

  
On the other hand, Morty went to his room, quite pissed, spinning, as if he was planning something, and apparently, it was, he was hanging around his room opening the door from time to time, assuming it was to know what he was still in the house.

  
Exactly, after the sixteenth turn that Morty gave to his room, he seemed exhausted and left, just at that moment the Rick of the video woke up startled, checking the time of his watch, picked up a sack containing the kalaxian crystals, and opened a portal, but when he entered, the portal was open. "Oh no, do not tell me that idiot was after me." And if indeed, Morty opened the door of the room and immediately entered the portal.  
"Dammit! Morty, w-w-wh-why the hell are you such an idiot! "He said pissed off, grabbing his portal gun and putting the last coordinate, when it was activated, he immediately went inside, checking Morty's tracking chip, just to see how effectively he had entered the brothel by Maimi Rick. "Fuck Morty, I just hope you're okay," he said worried, entering the door. And hoping that Morty has not been taken for a snack. At the thought of that his stomach stirred with anger, he wasn’t going to let anyone touch his Morty.

* * *

 

On the other hand, our Morty was sitting with the others in what looked like a private table with satin curtains.The place was nice and exotic, with neon lights and music strange, he drinking a glass of water, completely forgetting to look for Rick, since he was coming into trust with his counterparts, the truth is that they were very funny, and he could see that they were trusting, they told him stories about the adventures of their Ricks, others in the citadel being alone, but the conversation started to get hot, leaving a Morty confused who had never thought about being interested in what the other Morty were up to.

  
"Y-yo-you know Morty, you're pretty nice and fun-funny," said Maimi, winking at her.

  
"Yeah! I th-thought you were like that model M-m-morty, To-too busy in his fame ha ha ha, b-b-but you didn’t even know you were fa-f-famous! Go that if you are a loser l-li-like us "said Greaser embracing our Morty playfully by the shoulders, already quite drugged and libertine.

  
"Ha ha ha! T-t-thank you, I-I-I suppose "he said returning the hug.

  
"It's ve-v-very sad that you don’t know about y-your popularity, I-I mean, we’re endless possibilities, but every M-m-morty has something for which they re-recognize him" said Emorty quite depressed.

  
"H-h-hey Emorty, I think your c-cell phone is ringing" said Maimi with a languid smile. "Either th-that, or you have a di-dildo in your backpack.

  
"Maimi, Ew! You know I would never have one in my backpack, "said Emorty quite blushing and with an annoyed look.

  
"Maybe n-n-not in your backpack, but in yo-your ass yes! Ha ha ha ha !!! "Greaser said throwing Emorty playfully.

  
"Yeah, if as i-i-if you had ne-n-never had one" he said taking out his cell phone and reviewing it "Oh geez! 40 missed calls! for sure s-s-she's going to kill me! Maimi, wh-wh-why didn’t you tell me before? "He said desperately.

  
"I-I-I insist, I thought it was a dildo! I m-m-m-mean, it was vibrating for 10 minutes without stop-stopping, what happens, you're going to ha-ha-have problems with your "g-g-girl" said playful Maimi.

  
"Yo-yo-your girl?" Morty immediately thought of Jessica.

  
"Y-y-yeah, we're all in a relationship now, so you sa-saved yourself fro-from having a good time with us," said Greaser rather boldly. "I-I-I want to say trust and fidelity are pa-pa-paramount"

  
"S-s-say it for you, we can f-f-fuck whoever we want, as long as we know who we be-belong to," said Maimi sure of himself.

  
"Well, yeah, b-b-b-but you know how she is, si-si-since we started in this, she doesn’t want to be ch-cheated on or used, you know she's big enough to handle s-shit, and thanks to you Maimi! I'm going to b-b-betray her, "he said, teasing Maimi, trying to score, what Morty thought Jessica was.

  
"Wow, I-I-I still remember our fights, it was quite d-d-difficult to trust others when we both liked to be free," Greaser said taking his beer and a look full of affection.

"But now that our re-relationship is stable, w-w-we both like to experiment, y-y-you know, to avoid falling into mo-monotony"

  
"Wow, it sounded r-really gay!" Emorty said viciously. "I like the classic more, you know, I'm pr-pretty vainilla, b-but once in a while it's not wrong to play differently," he said, blushing.

  
"Wow, I-I-I didn’t know you guys had t-t-that kind of relationship," said our Morty, quite excited, he could probably hear some advice to conquer his Jessica.

  
"It isn’t weird M-m-morty, happens to many, b-b-but talking about dirty things, the ot-other day he knew he wore a super detailed un-un-underwear, the truth is that it lo-lo-looked pretty good, that day made me so hot" Maimi biting the lips with emotion.

  
_"Well, it seems that his Jessica is a man, there are endless possibilities"_ thought Morty imagining what Jessica would look like, he must admit that he would be quite handsome.

  
"I-I-I would like to see that, he lo-loves to put on all kendos of suits and underwear, he has such strange t-taste, but I didn’t let him see it w-w-with a bit of lace," Emorty said, pouting.

  
"Co-come on, don’t be a girl, someday she will, we've also had our mo-mo-moments changing roles, i-i-i-if you know what I mean, eh, Morty," Greaser said, pushing Morty's ribs.

  
"Yeah! of c-c-course, it's quite f-f-fun, heh," he said a little self-conscious, lying a little, to follow the game. _"Oh boy, I just hope you don’t realize"_

  
"And tell us, M-m-morty, have you done it al-al-already? How do you h-h-have fun releasing tension?" Maimi said seductively.  
"Well, no ... w-w-we haven’t done it yet, the t-t-truth is we want to go slow" said Morty nervously.

  
"Testing the waters, huh? Yeah it’s quite d-d-difficult, more when not ev-everyone can take their relationship w-w-well, I say as you live in your dimension "said Emorty stuck on the phone, texting quite fast.

  
_"Oh, maybe they're referring to popularity, I guess it's not a problem for them, maybe they're popular in their dimension, or live here in the citadel," thought Morty._

  
_"_ Well y-y-you know if you need something, s-s-some advice or something, we're here, it's more, you have to exchange n-n-numbers, your Rick gave you an in-in-interdimensional phone, doesn’t it?" Greaser said taking out his cell phone.

  
"Yeah, h-h-h-he gave me one," said Morty, pulling out his phone and entering new contacts.

  
"Yeah, th-that's a great idea! So we co-could do a chat between us and help e-e-each other, so that our relationships are better, going into the un-un-unknown, sending us hot photos of w-w-what we do with our men, or god will be so exciting! "Said Maimi, quite gone, with baba sticking out of his mouth, blushing and taking out his cell phone to write down Morty's number, in turn giving Morty his. 

  
"Je is quite comfortable, I will have friends! Even though I’m myself, but in different versions, I will not be alone" Morty thought feeling his stomach stir with emotion.

  
"W-well, it's not al-al-always easy to have a relationship with R-r-rick Sanchez, especially when he's super ex-experienced," said Emorty, also noting Morty's new name and giving him his.

  
Suddenly it was as if something had broken in his mind, like a glass crashing on the floor. _"He said... said Rick... Sanchez? Rick. Fucking. Sanchez"_ Morty thought, oh geez. Good Damm it! What he had gotten himself into? How stupid he was?! Why he never asked what they were referring to with their **"relationships"**?, he was so fucked up. He does show how scared, uncomfortable and not to say excited at the idea of being with his grandfather (let's say he would not deny, that he feels something for Rick, but he always tried to take those thoughts into the recesses of his mind), they don’t they would like to be his friends, they would see him badly and they would reject him, so he decided to go with the flow, despite his discomfort.

  
"Hey Morty, y-y-you went pale, are you okay?" Greaser said a little worried.

  
"Y-y-y-yeah, I'm fine, it's just ... I-I-I forgot ... I forgot t-t-that Rick wanted ... I wanted him to ma-make breakfast today" said Morty giving a poor excuse, hoping that others would believe it.

  
"Ugh, does it make y-y-you cook too? It's not that I d-d-don’t like it, but I'm not her maid to be making breakfast, lunch and dinner, she's pr-pretty spoiled, but ... I can not refuse even i-i-if I want to, "said Emorty, still on his cell phone.

  
"W-w-with me it's different, he pampers me, making my breakfast to sp-spend together without thi-thinking about work, in fact I help him too, and sometimes we get a little intense, more if I wear only a suggestive apron, he lo-lo-loves that" said Maimi , blushing and crossing the legs. Morty saw that Maimi was getting too excited, since his crotch was getting up, he couldn’t resist thinking of something similar with him and his Rick, and just imagining it turned her stomach, hoping that it was repulsion and nothing else.

  
"Ha, you got hard with that, co-come on, you don’t have to be so vulgar, m-m-more when this innocent, he hasn’t done anything with h-h-h-his Rick "Greaser said in a mocking tone, Morty just shrank in his seat. "Tell me Morty, how is your Rick, what are you carrying together?"

  
"W-well, he ... is ... doesn’t show much of his fe-feelings, I-I-I guess he's ... shy?" Morty said, not knowing what to say, feeling uncomfortable, stupid and in a certain way, excited, he gave himself a mental slap, in the heck he was thinking, It isn’t exciting! Not at all. His stupid brain is confabulating with him by agreeing with his cock. Out stupid thoughts! Out!!!

  
"Wow, yes, they go pr-pretty slow, well he was also like that y-y-you know, when I wanted a k-k-kiss or even a hug, he just gave me a pat on the head, or j-j-just told me not to be a little shit and le-leave him in peace. "Greaser said with a sly smile.

"Well, for today I'll be a v-v-vanilla boy, I remember, long b-before I had a relationship with my Rick, I-I-I was quite jealous, ruining my night outings with my clients, be-being rude and haughty every time, I c-c-complained, saying things like: **“wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about, yo-yo-you little piece of shit, I have the right to do th-that and more, you're mine, my grandfather's assistant, I'm not go-going to let you get out of y-y-your way or be prepared for your show, or see yourself li-li-like shit and you don’t want to go to work and blah blah blah,”** geez was quite heavy" said Maimi trying to imitate her Rick with a certain tone of annoyance. 

Upon hearing the anecdote of Maimi, it reminded him of something similar to what Rick did, when he tried (many times) to conquer or invite Jessica out, coming out with some silly excuse, or just annoying him to remind him that he could never connect with that silly redhead. He just felt that Rick was being possessive and jealous, but he tried not to think about that, and that his feelings followed the course of sin. 

"B-b-but after telling him what he felt for him, he-he was happy and relieved, so first we did things well, app-appointments that ended in passionate nights, and also small de-details that he gives us or to ourselves, now he doesn’t we do so often, but w-w-we have our tender moments. " finish Maimi, who looked relaxed and with dreamy eyes, showing how much he loved his Rick.

"Y-y-y-you know I give up! She doesn’t answer even the messages, wh-wh-wh-why she has to be so childish! Instead of listening to what I h-h-have to say, she thinks of other things that aren’t! I should just let him explain why I-I-I do things. But no! The lady is so outraged that she s-s-sends me to shit! "Emorty ventured suddenly, quite frustrated and blushing.

_"Infant eh? Now I see that most Ricks are like that, as it happens to me right now"_ thought Morty remembering why he was in this situation, to pursue and face his grandfather who behaved like a child. Just to get lost and be somewhere else where he did not know, but hey, it was not all bad, he met other pretty cool Morty's and they wanted to be his friends, even though they had a relationship with his Ricks and he was fucked , because he did not want to imagine himself with Rick, being tender, possessive, aggressive and dirty in bed ... MOTHER FUCKER!! He couldn’t! he was his grandson! He was 70 years older than him, but ... because even though he knew it was wrong, listening to these Morty's, he only felt hope. 

"E-e-excuse me ... Emorty, co-could you, tell me, why do you mean y-y-your Rick like her and not like him?" Morty asked a little self-consciously. 

"Oh ... is that, she is trans, y-y-you know, a woman who fe-fe-felt she was a man and now she is, only that instead of a di-dick, she has a vagina, and I call her that be-because she asked me to, she says that with me feel wo-woman ... and I guess that, I-I-I like it, just that I c-c-can’t keep up with her, you know! It's too ... inte-intense "Emorty finished covering his face flushed. Morty could not imagine something like that, a Rick trans ... well, not even he could handle it. 

"There, there. Ca-calm down, take another drink, b-budy. "Greaser said inviting him another drink and hugging him over his shoulder.

"Wow, Emorty take you quick appreciation, I-I mean, almost no one tells you a-about your Rick, and tell me don’t you think your Rick is g-g-gone, I say he's the first to make a fuss when he's in this brothel" said Maimi changing very fast topic. 

"Yeah well, I thought I'd se-see it too, but it's been a while and I'm w-worried ... do you really think it's go-gone?" Morty asked a little anxiously. 

"Well yes, b-but don’t worry, the moment I don’t see you at h-h-home, I'll start looking for you, be-believe me, most Ricks if they care about their Morty's j-just don’t show it" he said taking his cocktail, leaving our Morty thoughtful. "A-and tell me, how did you come to this sit-situation, because you would follow your Rick, y-you aren’t supposed to go on adventures together, or he t-told you that it was too “dangerous” and I leave you aside". 

"Well, I ... he ... we're ... f-fought?" Morty said, trying to accommodate his words, so they would not see that it was a lie about his **"relationship with Rick"** , just when he was beginning to feel good, the discomfort returned, this time staying in his stomach, how he felt fluttering inside him. And with that the anger that had gone away, returned with greater intensity. "He's up-upset with me, and he's been acting li-like a child, leaving me alone, he can’t even ta-talk to me well, without him insulting me, and treating me like crap! O-o-only, can’t be an adult and fix what is between us, deal with their feelings, but noo, the son of a bitch prefers to flee as always, making me feel ignored, hurt and confused and I, and I ... " 

"H-hey quiet breathe, I kn-know how it is, you just have to give it time, your quiet, no need to cr-cry, but if you think that way you'll feel b-b-better, then do it" said Maimi in a sweet voice caressing Morty's back with relaxing movements.

_"Cry ... I'm ... crying?"_ Morty thought feeling his cheeks hot and wet, since when ... since when he let that feeling grow, he thought it was all his imagination, but, when talking to these Mortys, listening to their anecdotes with their Ricks , seeing the love in his eyes, he could feel, that the love he had for Rick, a love very different from that of the family, was lodged in his heart. _"Oh geez ... I'm so fucked up"_ he couldn’t believe it, he was in love with his Rick, the Rick Rickiest. Of the scientific asshole without feelings. Of his grandfather. What was he going to do now? How could he look at his face?, how would he deal with his feelings day after day?, how could he hide them from Rick?, he was like an open book, his Rick would know, discover what he felt for him, and trample him telling him that it was bullshit and that he would exchange it for another Morty, he could feel how his self hatred and contempt, began to create gloomy scenarios where everything went wrong. 

"Hey Morty, yo-you're fine, you w-went pale," Maimi said worriedly. 

"I-I-I... I'm fine, I just need air," he said trying not to hyperventilate. 

"Okay, j-j-just try ..." Maimi was interrupted by a rumble from the back entrance. 

"MORTY!!" a Rick yelled, and Morty's skin crawled, why did he know that Rick owned that demanding voice.

* * *

 

On the other hand, our Rick came to the brothel and entered the back door, meeting Rick Maimi, explained his situation, and Maimi didn’t know what he meant. 

"If your bo-boy came here, they pro-probably took him for a snack, b-b-but if he met my boy, then don’t w-worry, he doesn’t touch who doesn’t want to be touched, ju-ju-just take it easy and look for him" said with annoyance Maimi Rick, he had a lot of work to do and he wasn’t going to waste his time with Rick c137. 

"F-f-f-fine, but if something happened to hi-him, I'll kill whoever has put a finger on him, ok-okay?" Rick said threateningly. 

"As l-long as you don’t damage th-the place" and with that he finished, going to his office. 

"Well, where do I start?" Rick thought, for some reason his pager didn’t work inside the brothel, and the truth is that he was still hungry. _"Ok, fuck, I don’t have time for this"_ and with that thought he threw to the floor a kind of bullet, which made the place rumble, with a loud sound. Making the dj stop playing music, and everyone will watch it fixed, so he gathered air. "MORTY!!" and shouted as loud as he could, he knew that asshole would respond. So he just wait.

* * *

 

"Wow, I-I-I think it's your Rick, ballsy, I think you sh-sh-should go with him" said Emorty surprised. And moving to give Greaser space. 

"Yeah y-y-you don’t worry, w-w-we'll be in contact," Greaser said, also moving for Morty to leave the table. 

"Try talking to your Ri-rick, believe me, one n-night of passion, he will leave it malleable so he can e-e-e-explain to you calmly what goes on in his head" said Maimi winking at Morty wishing her the best. 

"Tha-thank you very much guys, for be-being with me, and talking ab-about their relationships" said Morty, not knowing very well what to say. 

"Goodbye, I'll call you lat-later" That said, he left as quickly as possible, to reconnect with his grandfather. Only to find it crossed hands, the DJ had already put music, so his Rick just opened a portal and I look at him pointing to the portal, so he entered first, and that's what he did.

Once inside the portal, instead of being in his house, he was in the Shoney's parking lot. 

"Rick, wha-wha-what are we doing here?" Morty asked when he felt the portal close.

"I'm hungry Mor-EOUGH-ty, I haven’t eaten well in se-se-several days, so walk," said Rick going to the restaurant. "Af-after lunch, y-y-you and I are going to talk," Rick said seriously, opening the door so that Morty will pass first. 

_"Yeah Rick, we need to talk"_ thought Morty, worried about what would happen, after his feelings, came to the surface. Oh boy, how would he do this?, surely Rick doesn’t feel the same, so he entered the restaurant, formulating a series of scenarios that could help him, so that Rick didn’t discover his feelings. 

And this, it just starts.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my first fic Rick and Morty, I hope you like it! I plan to do one chapter more, probably contain smut ;D but I'll see it, please leave me constructive comments! and I'm also sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, I hope not!


End file.
